Wanna Live Not Just Survive- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Written with the song 'Angel With a Shotgun' by 'The Cab' in mind. He, as her knight, had tried to take place of the prince. He had tried to prove himself more worthy of her than the one she had chosen, and had completely and utterly failed. So, he'd slowly bend down on his knee and bow in surrender to the Prince who had always, and will always, have her heart. T to be safe.


"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Chat Noir threw himself across the rooftops, the night breeze slapping against his face harshly as the scenery flew past.

A war had started, and he wasn't about to lose.

Another leap across the rooftops, and he found himself staring at the place of his thoughts- the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He had seen the way that Nathaniel and Luka had looked at her. He had thought that they would be respectful enough to know that she was his, but clearly they had no idea if today was any proof.

While Adrien couldn't do anything about his newly developed crush, Chat Noir certainly could. Chat Noir was exactly what he needed to win Marinette over, and then he'd prove to any boys who liked her that she was his.

He didn't even care if it ended with her rejecting him.

Well, maybe, a little.

Okay, he totally cared about that- but that didn't matter. He was going to fight for her, whether she wanted him to or not.

Whether she liked someone else or not.

He hadn't worked hard as Adrien to get as close to Marinette as he was for nothing. The girl was a completely adorable stuttering mess around him as Adrien, which had made it hard, but that much more worth it when they had finally become good friends.

But now, Luka and Nathaniel were threatening his spot as closest boy to her in her life, and the possibility of being her boyfriend, and he was NOT having it.

He landed gracefully on her balcony, plans to sweep her off of her feet and make her fall in love with him dancing through his thoughts.

"Oh Princess~!" He called, knocking on her trap door.

Marinette came up moments late, a bemused look on her face and a single eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly.

"Princess, you wound me!" Chat Noir placed his hand dramatically against his heart, smile crooked as he looked down to see her rolling her eyes. "You're Knight in shining leather just wants to visit you!"

"Did you bring Iceberg Lettuce?" She asked. Chat Noir rolled his eyes.

"Are you still upset about that, Princess?" He asked, pouting. "I thought you would have forgiven me."

"Well, you only just happened to insult my favorite food." Marinette teased. She stepped away to let him in anyway, and Chat Noir smirked in victory. "Come on in, you stupid tomcat."

"So, how have you been, purrincess?" Chat Noir asked, lounging 100% comfortably on her bed. Marinette was working on some project down below. He had not been allowed into the room past her bed before, Marinette claiming that she didn't want him to ruin any of her projects.

However much of a lie that claim was, Chat Noir couldn't complain. He liked the smell of her bed. And it was one thing that he could say that he did that the other guys couldn't.

He smirked triumphantly at the thought.

"Wipe that stupid victory smirk off of your face, I haven't even told you anything." Marinette glowered up at him, and his smirk only grew.

"Oh, speak on, Princess." Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm all ears."

She threw a small pillow at him, and he ducked.

He was probably one of the only ones who could get this reaction out of her too.

Although, sometimes he wondered if that was a good thing…

Oh well, it didn't matter. He was going to be with his Princess in the end, no matter what.

Even if it got him in trouble, or if it ended up dragging him down.

He would never stop trying.

832658263805702738572803750823758023705873805702387

Okay, he knew that stalking was bad, he had had to get restraining orders on some of his fans as Adrien before, but it wasn't that bad.

Right?

As he affirmed to himself that yes, it wasn't that bad (it totally was) he watched Marinette finish off her deliveries and head back over to the bakery.

Very few people were on the road, most having already been home by then. This included Nathaniel and Luka, which meant that his time had come to continue his plan of sweeping her off of her feet.

Tom and Sabine knew that he would watch over Marinette, they really liked Chat Noir and often invited him to sit down with them for dinner and family night. They often teased about Marinette's true relationship with the cat-themed superhero, and it was a bit embarrassing, but he also knew that they approved if it ever did happen.

It often filled his fantasies, knowing that her family approved. He could imagine having little kids with her and everything.

Vaguely he wondered if someone was going to attack Marinette tonight. If they did, he would be able to save her with his ameowsing superhero skills.

Actually- it was bad to think about her getting into a situation like that, even if he saved her. He didn't like the idea of her getting hurt.

So, he swiftly landed by her side.

"Why hello, Princess!" He greeted with a bow and a wink. "What are you doing out tonight?"

"Just delivering things for Maman and Papa." She replied casually.

"Can this cat escort you to your tower then?" He asked, grinning.

"You don't have to do that, Chat." She said with a small eye roll and a fond smile. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know." He admitted, his grin growing soft as he stared down into her beautiful, enchanting bluebell eyes. "But I'd do anything for you and your safety, Marinette. I am allowed to walk you home, right?"

Her own joking features grew soft as she smiled up at him. He offered her his arm, heart jumping up and into his throat.

"Of course you are, Chaton." She said, sliding her arm into his. Together, they began to walk to her home, the moon shining on them like a spotlight.

He never wanted it to ever end.

8027508237085728375082378572375082370587238578237508

"Say, Marinette-" Adrien was interrupted by a screech, and instantly he moved to protect her.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" The akuma exclaimed.

"Run!" He shouted, pushing her away.

"Wait, Adrien-"

"Just run, Marinette!" Instantly she turned and ran, allowing Adrien to find a good place to transform. He didn't even wait to listen to Plagg's complaint before doing it, his mind on saving Marinette.

He found her not long later, the akuma gaining ground on her. INstantly he launched himself in such a way that he would be able to catch her and sweep her off of her feet in less than ten seconds before shooting himself up to the rooftops again.

The akuma was right behind them, shouting insults of all types at Marinette. What she had done to deserve this he didn't know- probably nothing. Chloe might've pinned the blame on her.

But what he did know was that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

He skidded across the rooftops, diving into a hidden alcove just as the akuma shot past, not seeing them.

He didn't see the others there, or hear them either. The Akuma hunted by sound, and Marinette just talking would lead him over here.

Breathing labored, he looked down at her, just as she looked up at him.

'Stay Here.' He mouthed. Marinette shook her head. He scowled. 'Stay. Here.' She shook her head again, more firmly.

The akuma screeched a ways away, and Chat Noir knew that he had to go out and fight him.

He did the only thing that he could think of to keep her there- at least for a few minutes, probably out of shock.

He kissed her forward, and then whispered in the quietest voice that he could muster.

"Stay here, princess."

And then, without looking back, he ran out to confront the akuma and lead him away from Marinette.

He knew that he had probably just made the biggest mistake of his life, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. Not even to worry about it, really. He wouldn't have done anything different about it, even if it cost him.

95786457354586079067564573463545698675475465765876

When he arrived at her room later that day, it was obvious that she was upset. More so than he thought she would be.

"You idiot- how could you do that in front of everyone?!" She demanded the second he had, quietly mind you, stepped foot onto her bed. "We weren't the only ones hiding there you know!"

"Do what?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That!" Marinette pointed at her computer screen, and Chat Noir had to hang himself upside down to see what she was talking about.

"Oh." He stated calmly. "That."

"That's your reaction?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as she glared up at him. "You kiss me in front of all of Paris, and you only say 'oh, that'?!" What if A-" She cut herself off, and Chat Noir frowned.

"What if…" He drawled, wanting her to finish her sentence.

"It doesn't matter." Marinette huffed. Chat Noir rolled his eyes and focused on the wall that he had never really seen before as Chat, only to freeze.

"Did…" He swallowed nervously. "Did you mean to say 'What if Adrien Agreste saw'?"

Marinette bit her lip, looking away from him and her shoulders hunched.

"There's no point anymore." She muttered. "You can come down now."

As he did so, things started clicking together. Marinette had moved to sit on the chaise, and Chat Noir followed suit.

"So…" Chat Noir cleared his throat. "You rejected every single boy, because of him?"

She nodded.

"And…" He swallowed, something sick twisting his gut and making him feel like he was going to throw up. "And you're going to… going to reject me…"

' _For me?'_ He thought, though Marinette clearly took it as a ' _For him?'_ , as she gave a timid nod moments later.

He wanted to detransform so badly- to show her just who he was rejecting for the 'perfect model', but there was something in her eyes that stopped him short.

 _Hurt._

She was hurting.

"I like you, Chat." She sniffled, hiccuping as well and trying to hold herself together despite the tears that had already fell. "I really, really like you, but I love Adrien too much- I can't-" She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"I can't just choose you over him, Kitty." She finally said, looking up at him as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Adrien is the most sweetest, kindest, and generous boy that I had ever met, and you are the dorkiest, loyalist, and most hilarious one I've met too, but…" She pulled her hands into her chest and curled in on herself. Her body shook with her muffled attempts at stopping her tears, but was clear that it wasn't working.

And all he could do was stare.

As she sat there, across from him, crying, he knew that he couldn't keep this up.

In the end, even the amazing Chat Noir had lost to plain old Adrien Agreste.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he couldn't fight for her heart as Chat Noir any longer.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He murmured as she wept into his chest.

He, as her knight, had tried to take place of the prince. He had tried to prove himself more worthy of her than the one she had chosen, and had completely and utterly failed.

But Chat Noir felt used to it by now. So, he'd slowly bend down on his knee and bow in surrender to the Prince who had always, and will always, have her heart.

Because, as he had learned countless times before now…

He would do anything to make her happy.

Even if it meant withholding his feelings- even if it meant constant reminders of rejection.

 _ **If love is what you need,**_

 _ **A soldier I will be.**_


End file.
